


miami, we have landed

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, s8e15 Miami We Have a Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Kissing Ryan is like the feeling of coming home after a long day of work, the nostalgia of working a crime scene together, hours of being in the sun while going over evidence. Eric relishes it, having been months since the last time they kissed.a short fix-it of sorts, after the events of season eight, episode fifteen, “miami, we have a problem”, thought that a scene with the boys might end this episode nicely.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 11





	miami, we have landed

**Author's Note:**

> mostly au, but it felt like a nice little happy scene between the boys. this season was kinda weird to put them together cause there aren’t many episodes with both of them. also cause there’s so anger between them in the ones they are in together. 
> 
> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

Eric feels the minute Ryan comes through the door. his muscle relax and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight. 

A hand comes up to rest on his back and Eric looks up, greeting Ryan with a lopsided smile. 

Eyeing him, Ryan looks tired, rough around the edges, but he brightens at the sight of Eric. 

Collapsing in the stool next to him, Eric is quick to order a drink for Ryan and Ryan begins to recount the day he had.

With amusement, Eric listens on as Ryan talks about a man being killed in space and having to cut up an actual spaceship to bring back to the lab. 

Eric’s on his three beer when Ryan wraps up his story, having taken small sips while describing the day he had.

Ryan shoots him a quizzical glance when he notices Eric gazing intensely away, “what?”

Eric brushes it off, “nothing, it’s just, why are you here? Why aren’t you hanging out with the team or Walter and Jesse?”

Next to him, Ryan blushes and shyly looks away. it’s enough for Eric fix his gaze at Ryan, curiosity getting the best of him. 

When Ryan’s sure he’s tampered down his blush, he stares right into Eric’s eyes and murmurs, “I don’t know, just wanted to see you.” 

It’s so easy, like an automatic reflex for Eric to reach over, cup Ryan’s face and kiss him.

Kissing Ryan is like the feeling of coming home after a long day of work, the nostalgia of working a crime scene together, hours of being in the sun while going over evidence. Eric relishes it, having been months since the last time they kissed. 

Ryan predictably melts into him, hands coming up to grip eric’s shoulders to pull him in closer. He tastes like mint and beer, and it intoxicates Eric, causing his tongue to plunge further into Ryan’s mouth.

When they finally break apart, bright green eyes glittering like emeralds catch Eric’s attention, and it’s like falling all over again.


End file.
